Darosian Human
The Darosian Human have a long journey behind them, and have been through countless perils just to have a small safe haven on the world of Dexothrolium. And even then, Dexothrolium is not that safe... History The journey to Dexothrolium is a long and hard journey, that is written in several logbooks and computer terminals through the ancient ship known as The Sierra. Most of the data have been harvested from those terminals and logbooks, and the whole story is almost properly pierced together. The most recent tale goes like this: In the ancient times, before space travel was a regular part of the human life, even long before the humans found the planet of Dexothrolium that they now call their home, they lived on the Old World, whose name has been lost to the ages. On this world, many of the humans followed a sick pact with destroying nature and stripping it of it's resources, so thy could be made into more stuff for the masses. The planet was slowly but surely being killed by the fatcats and other big corporation owners, but there was just a tiny bit of hope. One clan stood against the big corporations harvesting the old world, and they called themselves "WRect Co." named after the company that collapsed into the first squad of these freedom fighters. They have lived underground, smuggling weapons, medicine and other necessities to the slum quarters of the larger cities, making sure that future freedom fighters are healthy enough to join them. They where losing the war though, with resources all almost used up, and most of it circulating the systems of the Corporations. They had fought the corporations for almost 50 years, when they learned of the corp's newest goal: To create a space ship, and seek out new worlds to harvest for goods! The planet itself was almost done, with the last large shipments of materials being used on creating said space ship. This, the leader of WRect saw as an oppertunity! He decided that they should locate and steal the spaceship, to leave this forsaken world behind! They would start seeping out rumors that if the slum dwellers wanted to survive, they would have to enter WRect so when they found the space ship ready, they could hi-jack it. Finally the day came, and the corporations decided to hold a giant festival for the launch of their space ship: The Sierra. This ship was supposed to free humanity of it's own dead world, and conquer new ones in the names of the corps. But WRect launched their attack, and the whole thing became a firefight along with a transport mission. The Wrect needed to transport the slum dwellers to the ship, along with fending off the corp's soldiers. Over 100.000 humans fell that day, most of them unarmed trapped transport groups. The leader, seeing he could not bring more on the ship, launched The Sierra with only a good 12.000 people on board a ship large enough to contain at the least a million people. Now they finally had the ship, but they where not prepared for how hard it was to actually fly it, or even start it for that matter. The ship had food supplies enough to last the million people a good 20 years, so imagine how much food 12.000 people had. They settled for drifting through space, in the direction the ship had been launched, until they figured out the controls. Aboard the ship was the WRect leader, the so called "Dexo the first," along with the William family, composed of Father Ludher William, Mother Carrol William and their three sons, Kingeta, Srum and Artimeus William. These six people are the only "higher ranking" people from the old world, with the William Family being wealthy through stock exchange, and Dexo being the owner of the Wrect company that became the restistance group it is to this day. Most of the WRect resisted taking the Williams with them, for being "of upper class," but they have helped Dexo many times, and Ludher is Dexo's best friend, a friendship formed in the fires of hardships and surviving a cave-in in one of the mines WRect kept going on the Old World. The William's wealth is also what got most of the operations that Dexo kept going enough cash to actually become a reality. Truth has it that without the Williams, Dexo could not be the masterful leader he was. A good 3 years into the journey, the people with engineering knowledge on the ship finally figured out how to start it. The problem was that the ship actually needed people to enter special "mondegreen pods" for the ship to work properly! To put it in laymans terms, the ship needed sacrifices to power it's vast engines. Because of this, The Sierra was never started, since every human was important to Dexo. He saw the survivors on the ship as the last humans worth saving in the whole universe. They journey was well over 60 years of drifting, and twice did they fall into a wormhole, since no human was sacrifice-worthy for Dexo. Dexo even had several sons, first of which was Dexo the 2'nd. One day near the end of humanity's journey, Dexo was struck down by a freak accident involving recalibrating a plasma cannon, and died a quick death. This signalled the time when Dexo the 2'nd took his lead, at this time a young man of 25 years of age. Unlike his father, he was determined that Humanity have been living in the Sierra for too long, and they needed to start the engines. It took weeks to calculate who was least needed, but before they where done a small planet was seen to be their collision course. The planet was barren, and it did not circle a sun. Soon they found that the planet was not miniscule, but actually 10 times larger than their home world. It was shrouded by darkness. As they closed in, the humans anticipated to feel soil under their feet, and finally have natural gravity once again. Combat Efficiency and physiology Humanity are in general effecient enough in combat, but they need training before they can become lethal, or even just dangerous. Most other normal species in the Darosian connections have natural instincts towards combat, and only a few are as under developed as humans on that point. Some believe that humans instead have a natural type of curiosity, from which they can be trained to be deadly in what their interestests may be. Humans utilize all known weapon types, even those made by other species all together, since their have a natural knack to understand how things work. Sure, like all other species, some humans have larger abilities of some and lesser in others, but most of them have at least a mediocre understanding of everything. Also, as the blast at Armoraks forge dictates, humans have a natural control over Magick, gained from releasing the original fire race too early, ending all their lives and binding the ability to control magick to all of humanity. Many fear humans for their ability to expand. They only have one child at a time, but they can labour a newborn in only 9 months, and a fully grown human takes only 21 years to fully develop. As an example, the next in line of being fast on Dexothrolium is the Niihmha, with their 3 children at a time, 12 month labour and 40 years to fully develope. Humanity also have a tendency to settle anywhere, since their natural curiosity gives them insight in their surroundings, granting them knowledge on how to survive. There is a reason for humanity to go from being the race there are least of, to totally dominating the world of Dexothrolium, and in these days the Daros Galaxy as a whole, or at least in the DFS trade routes and colony posts. Humans are five digit creatures, having two legs, two arms and one head. Along with this they have a torso where it all is on. Humans have what you could call a "tail-bone" that suggests that earlier they might have had a tail in their physiology. This is not the case anymore, so the tail-bone is just there for kicks. It still hurts them if it breaks though. Humans have a wide variance in eye color and hair color. Their logs state they they started with green, blue, brown and gray for eye colors, with brown, black, orange, red, yellow and gray for hair. This is no longer the case. Humans can have colors from the entire spectrum, from red to blue to purple, all depending on the nature of the magick that resides in them. Unlike many species, humanity have no selection over their talents, and because of this no selection over what color they will gain. Some go out of the way to color eyes and hair to change it to something they like, but they need to do this regularily, since eye colors grow back into the one their had, and hair keeps growing out, revealing their original color. Eyes and hair is also very important to humans and their way of selecting mates, so it is normal for them to try and look what they think is their best on those two points. Category:Species Category:Dexothrolium Species Category:Origin Species